Dark Crystal's Kinship of the Gathering
by Denise Landry
Summary: 16 pages


Dark Crystal's

Kinship of the Gathering

By Denise Landry

Chacpter1

Rian loved living on Thra. The magically triangular planet with three suns: The Great Sun, The Dying Sun, and little Rose Sun. Under these stars were lands where flora and fauna commingled to create mysterious creatures, like walking seaweed, flying mushrooms and leafy frogs. And, the beings on the world were as marvellous. There was the mystic urRu who lived in the desert Valley of Stones, the amusing Pod people also known as podilngs who lived in giant pod plant. And,great Mother Aughra in the Claw Mountain, watching everything her beloved world, including Rian's people, the skilful Gelfings, whose clans covered the seas, caves, forests and empty desert lands of Thra. The only place on Thra not as marvellous was the dark Bah-Lem Valley with withering plants and dark souled creatures. This darkness centred around the Dark Crystal which hung in the Crystal Castle. The same dark purple, clawed hand shaped castle that Rian was standing in front of now.

He didn't like being there. It was an unfriendly area. But he had a duty to do for Gelfing Queen, Esfae. He, an ex-castle guard, now corn nut farmer, was there to deliver a scroll to the castle's lords, the Skeksis. The golden roll was an invitation to the grand Gelfing Gathering in few days time. The muscular. middle-aged gelfing straighten old guard sash and tunic. Then he smoothed his greying hair around his oblong ears.

Ready, he called out to the castle, "I, Rian, an old castle guard, have a message for Emperor skekSo from Queen Esfae. Can the drawbridge be lower so I can walk through and hand over the scroll in person please?" The drawbridge was lowered, and he was met by dazed looking gelfing and podling servants. 'No gelfing or podling greeting? How strange.,' he thought.

Suddenly out from the shadows, shuffled in skekSil, the Skeksis Chamberlain with his reptilian tale dragging behind him. The eight feet creature looked like a delaying corpse with withering, scaly skin, dressed tattered red and black laced nobel gowns. Still skekSil havre an air of superiorly as he looked his bird beak down at the three feet gelfing. "How Skeksis help little gelfing today, hmm? Whined skekSil in a curious tone.

RIan respectfully bowed and raised up the scroll in his four fingered hand, "Lord Chamberlain, I have an invitation for Emperor SkekSo from Queen Esfae to the Gelfing Gathering."

The Skeksis took the shiny roll in one of his four bird claw hand and whimpered, "Ahh...hmmm Let skekSil take invitation to Emperor skekSo. Wait here for answer, please." Then skekSil disappeared downward a shadowy staircase.

A level down, skekSil entered the Chamber of Life, Skeksis skekTek's laboratory, a room full of filled with scientific apparatuses, alchemical equipment and animal cages. as skekSil got in he saw skekTek give the Emperor a silver goblet of liquid.

skekSo grimaced as skekSil irritating whined at him again."Hmmm Gelfings have invited Skeksis to Gelfing Gathering.

skekSo in golden, spiky, sun god gown; roared, grabbed the scroll and threw over his shoulder, "How dare they bother us about a silly gathering! We are lords of the Crystal Castle! We don't have time gelfing nonsense!"

Rian got impatient waiting for a response. He roamed downstairs remembering he and his friends Jul and Gurjin were guard to the Pure Crystal and Castle when the star-like urSkeks saw knowledge there. Then the Great Conjunction happened, the urSkeks disappeared then the urRu and Skeksis appeared. The crystal and castle turned dark purple. Skeksis ceased away most gelfings. He wondered what would it take to bring brightness and life back... Suddenly, his mind focused again on the present, the invitation. He realized he was outside skekTek's lab. The Skeksis didn't see him as skekSo drank more liquid and magically got younger, stronger. Rian gasped.

Hearing him, The Emperor bellowed, "Grab that bug!"

skekTek grabbed Rian. He struggled. skekTek smirked, "Ahh, fresh gelfing essence to drain!"

RIan suddenly saw in cages, half dead, aged gelfing, weaken. He was thrown in a chair and buckled in. Then skekTek turned a system of levers, chains and gears enabling the light of the Crystal to be refracted and reflected down the shaft and into the Chamber of Life through a viewing port into Rian. He felt his life force draining, body aged, dying.

"Quick give me more essence to drink!" laughed skekSo.

"No please," Rian seemed to pled, but really he was pulling out a tiny knife from his wristband and tried to cut sway his bonds with his fingers...

"Father!" Kai woke op screaming back on the corn nut farm.

"Father," squeaked Kai's pet jerbhoppa, Jobby. Then it hopped to the young male for comfort .

Kai petted his beloved, long eared rodent and Kai's adopted mother, Eheala came in his room yawning, "I heard you yelling in here. Having bad dreams again, Dear?"

"Maybe... I saw Father in trouble in a dark castle. Maybe I dreamfasted with him." wondered Kai. "Jobby dreamt it too."

"Father...trouble." Jobby squawked.

Eheala sat on Kai's bed, and stroke Jobby's large, white, furry feet. "It was just a dream. You know gelfings can't dreamfast, link minds without touching, and jerbhoppas only repeat what they hear." She hugged the fourteen trine old, "Father's safe delivering a Gathering Invitation for Queen Esfae. I promise you won't lose me and Father, the way you lost your birth parents. Now come to breakfast . Then we can get ready to go see Father at the Gelfing Gathering ourselves." She smiled.

"How are we getting there?" asked Kai. "I can't walk that far on my twisted leg."

"Foolish boy," laughed his mother. "No one can walk that far. We're taking our muskytusk. Come eat now."

After Eheala left, Kai got up on his walking stick and fill a wash basin. He looked at his reflection. Today again, he felt out of place, that he didn't belong. Besides, his bad leg and mysterious disappearing parents; he looked different from other gelfings with his big nose and round eyes. He wondered about all this, and adding to it, the 'dreamfasting' with jobby. Was it real? Why was everything in his life so puzzling. Getting hungry, he stopped thinking, washed and hurried to breakfast.

Eheala made them both corn nut mush cake with honey berry syrup. Kai's favourite. He continued to think about Rian and the gathering, anxiously as he wolfed down his sweet cakes.

After eating, he and Eheala packed up food, clothing and camping gear. They piled the stuff upon their huge grassy-furred muskytusk. Then they climbed on the ungulate and Kai held on to its flower covered alters and called, "Jobby, come."

Jobby hopped on Kai's lap and the little family was off northwest, deep into the forest towards Queen Esfae's castle, to the Gelfing Gathering. They enjoyed the journey laughing, singing and seeing birds land on the muskytusk's flowers. Jobby tried to catch a Great Scarlet Windsifter as the muskytusk's giant hooves trotted with ease over rocks and dead logs.

Chapter 2

It took three days to reach the beautiful, female, Varpa clan village where the queen's castle stood. Eheala and Kai were happy to be there. Gelfings from every clan were invited. Of winged Varpas fluttered around everywhere welcoming Rian's skillful, forest Woodland clan; the warrior Spriton clan; the swampy Drenchen clan; the cave dwelling Grottan clan; the fishing Sifa clan and Kai's birth parents' desert clan, the Dousan.

Kai went to say 'Hello' to a Dousan elder. They hugged and touched foreheads. Desert gelfings believed over talking waist body moister. After leaving the elder, Kai searched his father, Rian. He roamed, saw gelfings setting up tents near gracious Varpa homes. He didn't find Rian.

"Father Isn't here yet!" he panicked seeing Eheala.

"The Dark Castle is far from here. It takes times to return. I'm sure Father will be here safe soon." Eheala reassured her son."Come, let's join the gathering."

Night fell and everyone circled a huge boiling pot upon a big bonfire. Each gelfings put in vegetables, greens or mushrooms in the pot to make a gathering stew. It was mouthwatering good. Sweet wine, skyberry ale and nebrie cheese pie was also had.

Songs was sang with y-shaped firca flute music. Everybody enjoyed the night and each being around them. They even welcomed a podling family in because they a foundling, Grottan, male, juvenile with them.

The merrymaking continued until late, through the arrival of Queen Esfae. Her skin and wings illuminated against her royal blue robes. And her long, white hair glowed surrounded by her tall, silver, tree branch crown. Behind her, came her seventeen trine old daughter, Rubrae chatting with fellow gelfings, wearing plain, brown robes with a blond, spiky ponytail. Next came, her fifteen trine old sister, Princess Lyesay as graceful and dress regally in blue as her mother. The royal ladies were followed by the wise urRu, urSu, the Master; and urVa, the Archer. The slow-moving, wrinkly, ponderous creatures had four arms, two legs, hunched backs and long, hairy necks. Each Mystic wore a unique coat or robe and held walking sticks with spiral patterns. And finally mother to Thra, Aughra was welcomed. The earth coloured ancient moaned as she kneeled on the ground. Gelfings touched her course hands as a one good eye out of three looked at the beloved, little beings.

The crowd settled as Queen Esfae stood in front of them welcomingly, "My dear gelfings and, podling, welcome to the Gelfing Gathering." She said seeing the podling wave at her. I hope you continue to enjoy the love and togetherness the gathering bring us. My family's tired now, but we promise to join your enjoyment first thing tomorrow." Everyone cheered as the royals, the urRu and Aughra wandered up towards the queen's castle.

Climbing up the castle wall, another young, male gelfing ran after After Aughra It was her eighteen trine old apprentice, Dringol. He had brown, disheveled hair, arms full with scrolls and tools. He clumsily called out, "Mother Aughra, do you need me with…" then saw who Aughra was with, so he dropped everything and bowed "Pardon Majesty."

Aughra snorted, "Need you not, no. Please see fellow gelfing you go."

"Yes Aughra," Dringol said disappointed. He picked up his things and started back, but then he turned shouting, "If you need anything, call on me, please!"

When he was gone, Queen Esfae asked Rubrae, "Do you want to join us inside for tea, Dear?"

"Mmm...no, I think I'll go join the party. See if our gelfings are having fun." Rubrae mumbled flying down to the ground.

"I'll join you Mother." piped up Lyesay. "I like tea, and cake."

The Queen giggled as she led her young daughter and the others inside. Tea was served; with cake. The nobles sat relaxed the queen's throne.

"It does my heart good to see all gelfings gathered joyously sharing love and good spirits." urSu said softly.

urVa continued quiet talk, "How can't gelfings be joyful with such a wonderful

queen leading them."

"Thank you urVa for the kind words," said Esfae. "But, I'm getting old. I should

announce my heir at this gathering."

"Rubrae. Right, Mother?" pondered Princess Lyesay

"Yes, she's next in line for throne," sighed the queen. "But I don't think she's ready.

She'd rather wear regular gowns and befriend regular gelfings, than don fancy gowns, sit on a throne and deal with royal matters."

"Dress matter not in leading. Think my ratty clothes, knotty hair over twisted horns gets in way in guiding Thra beings? No. When Needed what kind of leader she is, she will show."

"Or she'll take another path," urSu whispered. "And another will have to take the throne." He looked at Lyesay, and she look at him puzzled.

Meanwhile outside, Dringol stood with Princess Rubrae disappointed. "I wish Aughra let me up with her in the castle. I bet I'm missing great mystical talk." Dringol then got boastful. "You know I am a great help to Aughra and urSu in studying the suns and tracking prophecies."

Princess Rubrae doubted noble Aughra or urSu needed this tool tumbling boy to see the suns and prophecy. "Mother and the others are drinking tea and discussing royal matters, nothing mystical" The winged lady fluttered over a gelfing baby. The baby giggled. "My mother and sister shined in meeting nobles, making decrees and solving grand kingdom problems. Royal dealings isn't in my heart. I'd rather be among regular gelfings sharing.their everyday lives love, work fun, fears and battles…" she continued, then she and Dringol saw two warriors, Eheala then the podling father run to the Queen's castle

"Mother, where are you going!?" Kai hopped after Eheala.

Rubrae managed to stop him. She asked him, "Why are you going my castle?"

"I'm after my mother. Don't know why she's running there? Kai said.

Pondering why, he Dringol and the princess walked up the castle wall. About to go inside, they were joined by the Grattan foundling, Brunir and his little podling sister,

Devany. "Our father's up there. Let us in the castle!" They shouted.

Princess Rubrae guided them and the other curious, young gelfings in where, they heard an aging, golden hair gelfing with clothes covered by weapons speaking. Kai now saw it was Rian's Spriton friend, Gurjin.

Gurjin said "Rian hasn't return from Bah-Lam valley yet. Do you know where he is,

Majesty?"

"No, I don't." said Queen Esfae. "Last time I saw him was when I gave him the invitation for skekSo."

"My husband missing!?" marched in Eheala. "You must find him, Gurjin!!"

"We search everywhere between the Dark Castle and here. There's no sign of him." sighed balding, swampy Drenchen, Jul. "And there are rumours of other missing gelfings. Gone without any trace..."

The podling father, Hap scampered in interrupting, "My podling son and my foundling son's parents are missing…" he rumbled on. "Sorry Queen... One misty evening two trines ago, my family share a meal by campfire with Brunir's parents outside their cave. Something attacked in darkness, grabbing his parents and my son, Ilon. The attack left Brunir alone. My family loved him and took him in and gave him new life, but we still miss all our love ones..."

"We need to find out what happened to my parents!" Brunir changed in.

"... And Rian," Kai followed."I can't lose another father," he teared up as Eheala hugged him.

The other young gelfings came in the room as Queen Esfae tried to wrap her mind around why all these individuals were in her present and about they were saying.

"Majesty, we really should find out what going on with these gelfing disappearances.." said Jul.

The Queen nodded, "Yes, tomorrow you and a few men search the land for answers, then."She then asked Jul to lead everyone out of the room, when suddenly they heard an elder gelfing scream, "it's Rian! He's hurt!"

Everyone in the castle rushed out. The Queen and her guards pushed through a crowd to reach Rian. When Queen Esfae saw him, she was horrified. On the ground, Rian gasped for air, almost corpse-like. He seemly aged a hundred trines. Hair completely white, falling out; eyes sunken and his body depleted of brawn and vital energy.

Eheala came crying, "What happened to you Love!?" She grabbed hold of him.

."Father!" Kai shouted kneeling beside him.

"The Skeksis did..." gasped Rian. "Use dark crystal...drain gelfing life...drink to be-come young..." He then closed his eyes.

"Get my healers. Get him in the castle, now!" ordered the Queen.

It was an anxious night while healers worked on Rian. By morning, a healer announced, "We couldn't reversed the 'draining' but herbs and sleep have made him

stronger and more aware. He wants to talk now."

So Eheala and Queen Esfae entered Rian's room. Eheala held his hand as he spoke, "Skeksis are draining gelfings' essence and drinking it to regain youth. Almost got all mine. But I broke free, snuck out in tunnels under Dark Castle." He coughed. "I'll show you where. But hurry, the crystal drainng is killing other gelfings there."

"The missing gelfing?" wondered the Queen.

"I'm going too to nurse Rian." stated Eheala.

With that, Her Majesty ordered Jul and Gurjin to prepared mounder driven wagons for her and their journey to Dark Castle. urVa offered his bow and counsel for the trip.

And Hap pushed his way in, just in case this had anything to do with Ilon or Brunir's parents.

Princess Rubrae, Brunir and Kai wanted to go. "We're ready to battle the Skeksis." they said proudly.

"We're not battle anyone. Just seeking truth." sighed the Queen. "While we're away, we need you all here keeping the Gathering going, alright Daughter?"

"Yes, Mother," Rubrae mumbled as the Queen went in a wagon, and started fore towards Bah-Lem Valley.

Later, Rubrae, Kai and Brunir sat around, thinking how they could help their parents, their fellow gelfings. There should've been something. While they thought, Brunir's podling sister, Devany stayed close. She danced around. Stringy pigtails flapping. Little belly jiggled with laughter. Small, round eyes shined starring at Kai. "You part podling," she finally giggled in broken Gelfingish. "Ya, eyes, nose: podling."

Confused by her rumblings, Kai said, "No. I'm a gelfing. Born Dousan, now Woodland." He didn't have time this foolishness. He was worry about their parents, with no idea how to help.

Then Dringol rushed up to them waving a scroll. He talked excited, "I may found a way to stop the crystal draining."

Rubrae rolled eye thinking, 'Aughra, why can't you keep this idiot busy, out of our way."

Dringol continued, "Before the gathering, Aughra started writing a prophecy. It's not finish. But it says 'gelfing.. Make Dark Crystal whole... Skeksis gone..' I think it means if we go fix the cracked crystal, Skeksis won't have any more power, stop using gelfing and go away."

Brunir added, "the crystal came from the Fire Lake under the dark castle, maybe a fire lake crystal shard will fix the crystal. Or we pushed the crystal back into the lake..." The boys got excited.

Rubrae interrupted, "These ideas are half thought, based on half prophecy. How we know they will work?"

"We don't," said Kai. "But it's the idea we got help our families back."

The princess sighed, "Fine, ok, let's make plans then."

Knowing no elder would let them go off by themselves. Princess Rubrae made up a story. She told a service, "Tell my sister Lyesay, urSu and Aughra they see me or my friends for the next couple days because we gone to camp among the gathering gelfings.

Chapter 3

With story set up, the young group packed supplies, tools and weapons onto muskytusks and giant, hairy, horned, ape-ox like mounders. The Rubrae, Brunir, Kai, Dringol and Devany with Jobby climbed on. They snuck out at night, hanging on mounders' tree stumpy backs. Going up-down hills, through lakes and swamps they went. Catching up to the royal wagons, ready to find truth, do battle or face anything that came along.

Sunrise came and Brunir wrapped around his face leather and black crystal goggles to shield his dark, cave eyes from the bright suns. "Hope our parents are all right?" He worried.

"Me too," Kai fretted holding Jobby.

"I'm sure they're fine." assured Rubrae. "Guards, Gurjin, Jul and urVa are keeping them safe. Through, it's strange to urRu carrying bows and arrows."

"urVa says archery helps the minds to force on tasks and inner calm." Dringol said knowingly.

Rubrae rolled her eyes again at him, trying to be all wise.

Devany then said, "We have kinship here. Not by blood, but all want gelfings, podling safe. Stop Skeksis evil."

The new kinship agreed with all that. Hoping their hearts and wills were strong to face what was yet to come.

"Hope we don't run into the Hunter in the forest." Kai thought.

"That's just a youngster's story" laughed Rubrae. "There's no being hiding in forest, magically trapping creatures. It isn't real."

After a while, the kinship came on a clearing and saw the royal wagons."Mother!" Rubrae shouted.

"Rubrae!? What are you doing here!?" the Queen shouted back.

"Making sure you're alright'" laughed Rubrae.

Queen Esfae waved the kinship fore, just to send them back to the gathering. All of a sudden, large, shadowy, winged monsters swooped down attacking the adults.

"Cave skreeshs!" Brunir screamed.

The demon-like skreeshs' sharp fangs, claws and talons teared at and chased away the royal mounders. They pinned fighting guards, Gurjin, and Jul mashing their swords. Then grabbed the queen, Hap, Eheala and Rian.

The kinship charged in with weapons and sticks even Kai. Then an avalanche of rock and logs fell downhill, blocking them.

"Take the adults to the castle!" roared a voice, hill top.

Rubrae flew up to see who was roaring. She saw in shadow, tall, beaked, scarred eyed Skeksis? Something glowing around his neck. Then she saw longyfaced cave bats.

Rubrae hit and missed. urVa's arrow hit his hand, making him yell "Skeesh fly!." The necklace glow as the monsters followed orders. He disappeared .

Down below, urVa's hand bloody, bow broken, blocked from the kinship, urVa had no choice than run to the gelfings for help, leaving the kinship to wonder what to do next.

Rubrae swooped down to her friends, "Hide! Skeksis pet bats are spying on us!"

The kinship race their animals under leafy trees so bats wouldn't see them.

"Skreeshs have our parents." moaned Kai.

"...And was that the Hunter?" asked Brunir.

"Don't know, it looked like a Skeksis with its own bats, and seemed to control the skreeshs with a fire crystal glowing around his neck!" Rubrae explained.

"That proved our theory about Skeksis and fire crystal," Dringol smiled.

"Maybe..." thought Rubrae.

"What do we do now?" Brunir hugged Devany. "Go back for help?"

"No! No time! Skeksis might hurt our parents before rescue reaches them! Kai said Impatiently.

"Besides Elders will be angry with us sneaking away. They won't let us join the rescue," Rubrae rubbed her forehead. "We should do the rescue ourselves. But we can't go straight to Dark Castle. Bats might see us."

Kai got an idea., " We can circle through desert and crystal to Dark Castle."

"We need a sandship for that." Dringol chimed in.

"I know where to find one," Kai said tearing.

With that, the kinship journey covered by tree to desert crystal sea curious about where Kai was taking them.

Chapter 4

They soon came an edge of forest and crystal sea. There, they found a wrecked, grounded sandship.

Dringol ran to the old ship made from dead desert animal bones big and small, "the hull's in splinters, but I believe we can make this old girl seaworthy again. Brunir help me find bones to fix this, and get out my tools."

Devany played with Jobby while the two boys searched for bone to tool, interlink in the ship holes, with skreeshs claw marks? They didn't show others, just kept working. Soon the ship was fix.

Meantime, Rubrae whispered to Kai, "How did you know the.ship was here?"

"It was my parents'." he said sorrowfully. "They sold goods all over the crystal sea in that ship. One day I visited Woodland friends when they were at sea. They disappeared, like Brunir's folks. No sign. Dousans searched everywhere . Then no Dousan family could cared for me, so childless Rian and Eheala took me in." Rubrae held his hand and gave him a handkerchief to dry his eyes.

'Ship's ready!" Brunir yelled.

Dringol got their muskytusks to drag the ship into crystal sea. Then the gelfing loaded their animals and theirselves on the vessel and set off on their around about rescue.

Back at the gathering, urVa faced Princess Lyesay out of breath and hand bloody, he wheezed "The Queen ...her party were captured by the Hunter... Skeksis, skekMal... Princess Rubrae and friends tried rescue... don't know where they are now."

Princess Lyesay called for Aughra. The sprout woman soon waggled in. "Did you know my sister Dringol and friends didn't go camping, but are now on a crazy rescue mission, and may be captured with the Queen by the Skeksis?

"No, Among my scrolls I saw apprentice last," Aughra mumbled. "Ah, missing prophecy." She spoke up, "Unfinished prophecy they may taken, Princess. Wrong Ideas, rescue plans they may have. Go after them, we should."

"Yes, let me get ready, wrap my hand, get more guards, and we can go." urVa said softly to Aughra.

"I'm leading the rescue." stated Lyesay.

"Princess, the gelfings needs one royal safe here on throne." urged urVa.

"No. Countless beings under our rule are in danger, maybe whole of Thra. It's my duty as ruling princess face the danger, get our clans whole and stop any evil from ever happening again." Lyesay proclaimed.

Guard prepared as her, urVa and Aughra thought of plans, determined that this journey would bring success and peace to Thra.

Chapter 5

Back on Kai ship, animals were in the big supply department. Brunir rested his eyes in the sleep cabin. Rubrae and Dringol ran the ship, sitting face-to-face turning the joint crank controlling the twin paddle wheels slimming the minuscule crystals that formed the crystal sea.

"This plan better work," Rubrae hoped.

"It will worked." assured Dringol.

Devany gave out sweet, multicoloured rainbow berries which turned everyone's tongue different colours. They all laughed.

Then Devany sat in a corner with Kai talking, "You animal soul speak with Jobby,"

"What...?" uttered Kai, not know what she was talking about.

"Jobby told me. You him share thought- animal soul speak." explained Devany. "A puddling power, you."

He didn't. He told her her how he and Jobby dreamfasted/animal soul speak with Rian while he was at Dark Castle.

"Odd, animal soul speak don't act that.way before." Devany said looking at him curious.

'Oh great! I always felt different 'cause my looks, my leg and parents...' Kai sighed in the corner. 'And now I got a power no gelfing or podling has seen before. How much more odder can I be?'

Devany look out on the sea. "Stop!" she shouted sudden. Everything looked where she pointed. "There's a fizzgig floating out there!"

"Rubrae, take rope, lasso the fizzgig and we'll pull it in." Dringol yelled.

Rubrae started up then saw "Bats over head!"

"What do we do about those?" asked Kai.

The Kinship's minds raced. Idea had, Devany searched the trees and called out, "Barkhwooi, prijatelji! Pomozite nam! Uništiti skieksis palicama!"

And zooming out of the trees, appeared giant owls. Their leafy ear pushed back by wind. They flapped their soft, bark wings, surrounding the bats. Quickly, they grabbed the slow bats with their hardwood talons, tearing the black creatures apart, then they ate the meet with their hardwood beaks.

"Go to the fizzgig now!" Dringol yelled to Rubrae.

The princess flew and successfully lassoed the furry animal. The tiny fur ball. opened its huge mouth showing many teeth, growling as the Kinship pulled it onto the ship.

"We did it! Kinship makes good team.! Get fizzgig and beating bats!" Devany laughed. Then the barkhwoois landed on board, "Fala vam." she thanked them and they flew back into trees.

Deavany looked over the fizzgig. It wasn't badly hurt, just its paw, and an old scar over its right eye. She and Rubrae wrapped the paw as their ship continued the long rescue journey. It was almowst nightfall when the ship reached the shores of Bah-Lem. The kinship hid the ship in a small cove, they got off with their animals and set up camp not far, they roasted vegetables on a fire, while Devany pleyed music on her bowl harp.

Everybody enjoyed it, even the barkhwoois who came to see Devany. Rubrae and Brunir stood guard with sword and bow while Kai asked Dringol about their rescue plans.

"We're going down caves to find fire crystal to control skreeshs, right?" Kai asked.

"Well, I don't think I can climb with my leg,""Don't worry, I prepared for every event" Dringol said. "I brought rope pulleys and a harness. No one will have any problems climbing."

Kai felt better about being useful during the rescue. He relaxed, liking Devany's music. Then breaking the night silence, the fizzgig began roaring and tossing itself about.

"What's wrong with the fizzgig?" yelled Rubrae.

Devany went to check the crying creature when it began glow and grow taller than them. it had a beak now, and a reptilian tail and skin.

"Skeksis!" Devany screamed frightened.

The Skeksis finished transforming laughing, shacking loose his brown. hunter's tunic "Ahhh... young gelfings, be prepare to be captured by the great skekMal!" Noticing now the scared eye, hurt hand and the fire crystal around his neck.

Rubrae yelled, "It's the hunter from before! Hit him with our weapons!"

Bats tossed skekMal a gold, jeweled crossbow and he shot out wildly. Luckily, the barkwoois chased the bats away. Rubrae shot her arrows, Brunir charged with his sword and Kai shot rocks at skekMal with a bola.

Devany bravely jumped grabbing his necklace, giggling "got fire crystal!"

"Podling! Give back my crystal!" bellowed the Skeksis shooting an arrow towards her.

Driingol grabbed her, and got on a mounder. Rubrae flew in front, the arrow hit her and she fell to the ground. Behind skekMal, Brunir bashed the Skeksis out cold with his sword, he picked up Rubrae and the kinship raced out the area in a hurry.

The gang finally stopped when they were sure skekMal wasn't following them.

Dringol examined the princess's bloody wing. She was in pain. He asked Devany. "Can you find herbs to curve the pain?" She nodded, knowing the exact herbs to find. Dringol then searched, "I need a web from a black-flower-back spider. The thread is strongest. I'll sew up just fine with it, Rubrae."

With thread and herbs found, Devany brew 'pain tea' to calm her hurt friend and Dringol sewed up the wing well and quickly.

"Thank you you two. Dringol, you're good for something after all. I'm feeling much.." Rubrae tried get up, flapping her wing.

"Lie down give the wing time to mend." Dringol said, settling her back down on their travailing mounder. She slept peacefully as the kinship's mounders and muskytusks climbed the mountainous path to Dark Castle.

Chapter 6

Down on forest side of Bah-Lem, Princess Lyesay and her, rescue party approached the castle themselves.

"How deal with Skeksis will you?" asked Aughra.

"I'll request an audience with skekSo, asked for the truth, our queen and the

others back. If the Emperor refuses, fight it, I'll seize the castle and search for myself" replied Lyesay.

"Bold plan Princess," urVa pondered.

Aughra heard flapping overhead. Barkwoois. They landed next to Mother Aughra and started squawking like crazy. As the birds squawked, Aughra translated into words,"Younglings"... Battle fizzgig turned into skekMal the Hunter...escape up mountain." The birds stopped. Aughra thanked them and the flew off. Then Aughra explained to Lyesay and urVa what happened to the kinship. "Go help younglings I should, while Princess goes to the castle."

"I should handle skekMal." urVa looked at hand. "I can sense where he is going

and doing." Aughra nodded agreeing.

"Momm, Yes. If you think it's the right course of action. If you can both problems

yourselves?" Lyesay wondered

Aughra and urVa were sure, and they ran around the mountain path as Princess

Lyesay continued her journey to the castle. urVa left after a while to find skekMal. Aughra soon found the kinship's trail and went after them.

The kinship themselves were outside Dark Castłe wondering, "How do we get in the!? We can't change demand our way in. We'll be capture for sure."

Look at the area, they saw not far, a cave which, looked like a skreesh face. Two shape points on each side on top formed ears; bumped top looked like eye holds and nose; and the huge, jagged opening was just like a giant mouth with fangs ready to eat them. The kinship went in and saw tunnel going different directions.

"Scary," Devany fretted, hugging Rubrae.

"Let me go down look." Brunir said, "I know my way around caves." Then he handed Dringol his goggles and free climbed down to the tunnels.

The Grattan had no trouble going through the tunnels. His friends heard him going

back and forth. Then he went deeper in. The kinship couldn't hear him. They worried.

Then Brunir came back shouting, "Okay, to the right here there are signs of skreeshs,

longyfaces and fire crystals, and further left a long tunnel. I think it leads to the castle. I heard Skeksis talking overhead. You all should come down, check it out."

Kai harnessed up and went down using rope and pulleys first. He got stuck halfway. "What's wrong Dringol? Why can't I go any lower?" Kai asked pulling on the ropes.

"Don't know..." Dringol mumbled checking the gear, almost falling into the runnel.

A wrinkly head grabbed him, pulling him back, "Don't get hurt over bad plan Apprentice." Dringol looked around embarrassed, seeing it was an upset Aughra.

Augrha got their muskytusks to lift up Kai and Brunir. The kinship told her their plans. She grumbled, "Where's the the prophecy, hmm?" Dringol handed the scroll to her sheepishly. "Wrong ideas about prophecy you have. About you younglings or fire crystals it is not. A young gelfing born after you all dead, with crystal shard not yet found prophecy is about."

"I knew Dringol's plan foolish! Rubrae moaned. "We wasted time and risked our families' lives on bad ideas."

"I'm sorry I misread the prophecy." apologized Dringol. "But all our bad ideas led us here, didn't it?" Rubrae looked angrily, thinking of what to do next.

"True, following half prophecy foolish it was, but tunnel path may be good..."

Aughra uttered looking down the tunnel. The kinship stared at her wondering what was going on in her great mind.All evening, Aughra and the kinship went over rescue ideas. What to do and what not to do. Aughra helped Dringol with the climbing gear, Then she went to Kai saying, "Before clans formed, generations before this, gelfing and podling bond in love, having younglings. Podling blood still mixed in you I think. Make your dreamfast special, you special. Be proud mmm... Use this power." Kai thought about that for a while.Then Aughra told Brunir. "Fire crystal necklace Devany got, useful in cave it might be."

Brunir gave that some thought. By morning, the kinship had a hopeful plan.

"Plan ready," Aughra asked, "Boys in cave, girls with me come."

Devany looked at Brunir. He hugged her, "it's okay, go. I can handle cave stuff myself."

"We girls meet Princess Lyesay. Go to Dark Castle. See Father and Ilon we might." Aughra said.

Devany smiled a little, kissed Brunir goodbye and ran after Aughra and Rubrae.

Dringol, Brunir and Kai climbed down into the tunnels. Dringol asked Kai "Ready to sneak up the tunnel and creep into the castle?"

"i guess," Kai answered, steadying himself on his walking stick. "Ready to animal soul speak, Jobby? Find our parents." Jobby squawked.

"And I'll be here finding a way to block the skreeshs and bats caves so the Skeksis can't use them to hurt our families ever again." said Brunir, holding the fire crystal necklace.

"I wish I had a fire crystal," Dringol thought. "I can gather, bend light with it."

"Wait here..." Brunir said searching the cave. He found a medium sized crystal for Dringol.

"Thanks..." Dringol whispered sneaking down the tunnel.

It was mid-day when Aughra, Devany and Rubrae met up with Princess Lyesay in front of the Dark Castle.

"Rubrae! You're safe! Lyesay yelled, hugging her sister. Rubrae winced when she touch her hurt wing. "You're hurt..." Lyesay said worry.

"The Hunter, a Skeksis shot me but I'm fine. Wing's healing nicely." Rubrae explained, flapping her wing.

Seeing only Aughra and Devany, Lyesay asked, "Where are the boys?"

"Ugh, send them back to Gathering for help we did. Girls wanted to stay for rescue." She didn't let out the true plan. She wanted the sneaking in and cave in to surprise the Skeksis, take them off guard, give them no time to react.

"Do you got any idea how to get out mother and the others out of there?" Rubrae asked Lyesay, pointing to the castle.

"Just this," Lyesay whispered. She swallowed her youngling fear, then she roared out like a mighty ruler, "Skeksis! I, Gelfing Princess Lyesay, demand an audience with Emperor skekSo. We believe you Skeksis are holding our queen and others against their will in the castle. We want to discuss their freedom. If you don't meet with us, we'll charge in, tear apart the castle and find our queen ourselves!"

"Bold words, Sister." Rubrae said.

"It was only way I thought skekSo would meet with me, unless you want take charge?" sighed Lyesay.

"No you're better at royal meetings then me." Rubrae smiled. "We girls will follow you. Lead us in Sister."

HearIng this inside the castle, Chamberlain skekSil panicked and ran to the chamber of life where skekSo and skekTek were drinking Vapra essence. "It makes us most young." skekSo laughed In the room, skekSil cried,"Gelfing princess demands to see you Emperor. Demands their queen and other prisoners free.! Threatening to destroy our castle, ohh! Don't let gelfings destroy the castle. ohh!"

"Stop whining skekSil!" skekSo roared. "How dare they threatening us! I'll get the skreesh to crush them!"

"If you hurt my daughters or..any gelfing..I'll come after you myself..." coughed Queen Esfae weakened, drained, trying to get up in the cage she, Jul, Gurjin, Hap, Eheala and Rian were in.

"Easy, Your Majesty." said jul, lying Esfae back down. "Your daughters are brave and smart. They'll find a way to free us and stop this Skeksis evil."

"Rescue's coming." Hap turned to Eheala holding Rian. All were weak, drained but fine.

"Get the skreesh." sneered skekSo.

"No wait," skekTek thought. "If we let them in, we can trap them, drink their essence, make them slave..."

The Emperor considered, smiled evilly and bellowed "Fine! Lower the drawbridge for the princess's party! Ready the trap while I go sit on my throne!"

With the drawbridge lowered, Princess Lyesay was led down the hall to skekSo.

Lysay wore her finest, royal robes with a small, silver crown her pulled up hair. Rubrae followed pulled on her sleeves angrily. Behind them were guards, Aughra and little Devany hiding in back of her.

Devany peered at the dazed podling and gelfing 'servants', "Why no Hello?" She whispered.

Aughra looked, "Drained of essence, under Skeksis control they might be..."

"Ilon!" Devany suddenly screamed, running towards a young, blue eyed, male podling. "You safe Brother!" She hugged him, he reacted little to her. Devany teared up.

"Enslaved, unaware he is. Take him with us." Aughra continued walking.

Dacany took Ilon's hand and led him to the throne room.

skekSo was angered to see Princess Lyesay, with a dirty podling dragging one his slaves behind her.

"It's a honour to meet you, Emperor skekSo." Lyesay bowed respectively.

"Arr, I had no choice but to let you in. You bug dared threaten to destroy my castle!" glared skekSo.

"I have no intention of destroying the castle. I only wanted you to take our request for an audience seriously." Lyesay said standing firm. "We got Idea of gelfing and podling missing, taken by monsters and brought here to be mistreated. We already found one missing podling here, dazed." She turned Devany holding Ilon's hand.

"We found him in that state weeks ago. No idea who he was so we cared for him. We Skeksis don't have any thought of where your other missing are." skekSo said boldly.

"Don't you?!" snapped Rubrae. "A Skeksis, the Hunter, skekMal ordered skreeshs and Longyfaced bats to attack our queen and her riding party and bring them here! Then skekMal shot an arrow through my wing almost killing my friends! Know anything about that!?"

skekSo glared at her and told her, "skekMal a wild skeksis. A forest dweller. He's

hardly here. Why would he bring your queen here..." skekSo's expression turned evil. "Unless to make my slave, or drain her to death essence. the way I'll drain you..." he sneered,

Princess Lyesay now eyed skekSo furiously knowing what her mother wanted to

say."skekSo! Skeksis are no longer friends of the gelfings or poding but enemies! You

are not welcome on our lands any more! if you enter our territory again or send monsters

to harm us, we will be force to do battle and destroy you! Understand?!"

skekSo roared angrily and pulled at something around his neck.

"Fire crystal!" Rubrae noticed. "He's calling skreeshs!" She pulled a dagger from her sleeve, grabbed the crystal and pressed the dagger cross skekSo's throat, saying. "Stop it or I'll cut you."

"How dared you..." SkekSo struggled.

"Tell us where the Queen and the others are, now!" demanded Rubrae pushing the dagger harder.

Lyesay's men stood guard. weapons out so no other Skeksis beside the

Emperor. Rubrae then smashed the fire crystal in pieces with a big stone decoration beside skekSo's throne.

The only other fire crystals were in the skreesh cave where Brunir was. He stepped deeper into the skreesh hole. Really looking, he now noticed on ground, bones, dried up carcasses of podling and gelfings,. He couldn't make out faces but some were in Dousan and Grottan clothes, like his and Kai's parents usual wore. The carcasses were clawed and chewed. Skreesh food after hellish Skeksis draining? Were their parents here? Anger and sadness grew inside him. But he didn't have time for anger or sadness. He pushed down all feeling and put on his fire crystal, readying himself to call out dangerous skreeshs, hopefully cause a cave in and get out alive. "Come to me,

Skreeshs!" Scared, he stood strong.

Slowly a deep roar started deep in the cave. It became louder and came forward. All at once, a mob of skreeshs came out. They growled, snapped their jaws and swung their claws at him.

Brunir bravely bellowed, "Skreeshs! Stay in your cave! Dig your claws, talons into your walls! Pull out rock and wood supports! Let walls fall round you!"

The skreeshs obeyed the crystal, helplessly. Digging walls violently. Rocks and wood tumbled, rumbled down thunderous, blocking in skreeshs and bats. With cave in started, Brunir hurried outwards.

Suddenly, ragged, clawed hand grabbed his throat, not skreesh, but Skeksis. It was skekMal squeezing tight.

"What are you doing here Gelfing!? Destroying my pets' home after almost killing me in the forest!?" skekMal hissed.

"...Must stop you from killing gelfing...and podling." Struggled Brunir ripping off the fire crystal, throwing it into the cave. Then he kicked at skekMal's leg.

"How dare you!" Roared skekMal squeezing harder.

Then, a big, gentle, wrinkly hand pried skekMal off Brunir and he fell to the ground.

He saw urVa there, standing calm, cave in still happening.

"Come Brother, stop your evil hunting." UrVa said to skekMal" "Help free the trapped gelfings and podlings."

"Mind your business urRu!" SkekMal slashed his claws at urVa.urVa blocked his hit, and told Brunir, "Run boy, find Princess Lyesay's guards at the castle."

Brunir ran out to castle yelling to waiting guards. "urVa need help back here, in the cave."

skekMal and urVa struggled with each other as the cave continued to collapse

around them, buts the roaring skreeshs. As Brunir and guards arrived, they saw skekMal hit a wall, a log pushed through his chest, killing him instantly. Then mysteriously, urVa faded away like a ghost as the caved totally collapsed.

Guards searched the rumble "Skreeshs and bats are trapped in, and skekMal's dead! He can't hunt us anymore!" Guard cheered.

"Any sign of urVa?" Brunir yelled. There wasn't. Confused about the urRu disappearance, he hoped the rest of the kinship had an easier time with the rescue plan.

Hearing, feeling the cave in, in another tunnel Kai gasped. "Hope Brunir got out alright!"

"I'm sure he did. He can walk cave blind." Dringol said looking forward. "If the cave collapsed, we need to find another way out ourselves."

"BrunIr saw a shaft up to the castle think, just ahead." Kai hopped in front, found the opening and lifted up Jobby. "Ready to soul speak and find Father and Mother."

Jobby squeaked and hopped up, zigzagging from rock to rock until he hit a ledge, which happened to be the viewing port for the Dark Crystal outside skekTek's laboratory.

At first, skekTek didn't see Jobby. He was distracted hearing the fighting in the throne room and by Gurjin trying breaking his cage.

"Stop that Gelfing!" yelled skekTek, hitting the cage. "I need to help my emperor!"

"Never! We will break free, join our princess and make you Skeksis pay for the evil you did here." Gurjin played with the lock.

skekTek grew angry and hit the cage again. Scared, Jobby squealed, "Kai, Rian!" and hopped through the laboratory. skekTek chased him, thinking he was a lab animal.

"It's Jobby!" Eheala sighed.

"It can't be..." Rian looked.

Gurjin got the cage open. Jobby hopped into Eheala's arms. "Kai up." He let out.

Gurjin blocked skekTek's path. skekTek grabbed him and put him at the Dark

Crystal's ray. As the light hit Gurjin's eyes Dringol climbed up, put his fire crystal piece in front of the Dark Crystal reflecting the light in skekTek's eyes. 'Errr..." SkekTek moaned Gurjin hit him the ground and chained skekTek up Dringol climbed into the room, helping Gurjin

Then Kai got in running to the cage yelling, "Mother, Father! We found you! We'll get you all free from here in few moments. Can you walk?"

"Rian and the Queen are extremely drained but with help they can walk." said Jul.

"I'll hurt you all!" roared skekTek.

Gurjin kicked him, "Don't think so, Monster!"

"We should drop the Dark Crystal in the Lake of Fire." Dringol touched the crystal.

"No time." Kai said. "We should go join the princesses before they lose control of the castle."

They got they the adults up walking and hurried to the throne room, gathering as many gelfing, podling 'servants' as they could on the way.

They got to the throne and Lyesay and Devany yelled "Mother! Father!" They to the Queen and Hop whom drained of trines of life force, barely breathing.

Hop fell to the floor, Devany sat beside him crying as Brunir entered with more guards, rushing to them. Hop smiled seeing Ilon and whispered "Son," touching his hand. Ilon came out of his daze a little and looked at him.

"skekSo!...the Queen tried to face the Emperor, but she collapse in Lyesay's arms.Guards genteelly took her asidePrincess Lyesay now eyed skekSo furiously knowing what her mother wanted to say." skekSo! Skeksis are no longer friends of the gelfings or poding but enemies! You are not welcome on our lands any more! if you enter our territory again or send monsters to harm us, we will be force to do battle and destroy you! Understand?!" Then she turned and walked out with guards, gelfings and podlings behind her.

skekSo let out a deafening roar as Rubrae removed the dagger from his throat and ran to join her sister.

The gelfings and podling rode fast, hard back to their castle, making sure they weren't followed by Skeksis.

Chapter 7

Arriving safe, drained gelfings and podling saw healers to be made stronger and

brought out of their dazed state. Lyesay and the kinship told clan leaders what evil happen to them and what horrors they saw from the Skeksis.

Clan leaders were fearful, part of them wanted to run hide but they all soon became steadfast agreeing, "we should protect ourselves from Skeksis evil." So the Gelfing Gathering went from party to battle discussions.

And the Gathering took the night to hold a Soul Lighten Ceremony. Gelfing, podling and creatures alike chanted by glowing crystals to guide souls harmed or killed Skeksis evil darkness, back to light of Thra harmony, including Kai Brunir's missing parents and urVa. It was very moving.

The Kinship sat with their recovering family and friends. Brunir asked urSu about urVa's disappearance.

urSu just said softly, "urRu and Skeksis souls are link. One cannot live without the other." which just confuse Brunir. "

Mother, I want to join the guards in protecting our gelfings from Skeksis." Rubrae said to the Queen.

"Well, You did show great courage and skill battling Skeksis...You have my blessing..." Queen Esfae grew tried. I'm too weak to rule clans myself anymore... Graceful, strong Lyesay...please become Crowed Heir and help me rule our gelfings justly."

"It'll be my honour, Mother." Lyesay smiled giving her some berry herb tea.

"We want to join the guards too." Brunir and Kai added. "Make sure Skeksis don't hurt any more parents."

"Great idea boys.Gurjin and Jul will build you all up into fine guards." Rian grinned.

"Don't worry about Mother and I Kai. Friends will help us with the farm until I get back my feel."

"Podling help Kai animal soul speak better?"Devany asked.

"Ya, but first I get you and Ilon back safe home, talk to podling leaders about

Skeksis" Hap answered.

Aughra smooched her mouth thinking, "join the Guard Dringol should. Tool, idea tinker Guard needs more than apprentice I need."

"If you think it best." Dringol said not sure about leaving Aughra

But the kinship circled him happy. The new friends would stay together, training and learning to protect their beloved Thra from the evil Skeksis..

...Skeksis who were busy the Dark Casle planning new horrors for Thra.

skekSo roared, "I want revenge on the gelfings, podling and on Thra itself!"

"Not to worry Emperor, the new terror pets I'm making will cause fear through the lands." skekTek showed him new animal pits. "First our golden Crystal Bat flying like shadows letting us spy on everything through the Dark Crystal." skskSo smiled as he continued. "Then our giant Garthim tentacled, black-carapaced creatures, armed with powerful claws. They will tear through clans and pods. capture or kill any soul we want and strike fear all through Thra!"

SkekSo was so filled evil joy that he began laughing. "Thra will be mine!" His voice shook castle and the evil inside the cracked Dark Crystal.


End file.
